Purity
by Mew-Loves-Cakes
Summary: Clarissa was your ordinary 1 year old girl. She had a fun life, and for her 1st birthday, her mother took her to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After a tragic accident, she was forced to go back 13 years later. Those would be the worst days of her life.


Chapter One - I can't believe this happened.

**Welcome to my first ever Five Night's At Freddy's fanfiction! Compliments and Critizims are always welcome, so don't be scared to write a review or a PM. Just, don't flame everywhere. It takes ages to clean up the burnt carpet. Anyway, enjoy!**

I remember it like it was yesterday. One of the worst days of my life. I should recount the story for you. I'm Clarissa. Well. I was. I was the average 1-year old. Maybe. I loved Princesses, though I could talk, and I can say I was a clever baby. Until that day, where I was stupid. I was born in 1986, and for my 1st birthday in 1987, I went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. On that day, I was in hospital for a year. I lived without the frontal lobe for 13 years. Until...

'No mum, I don't want to go back!'

'Clarissa, you've put this off for 13 years now! I bet they've changed the animatronics anyway.' I scowled. 'I don't want to go.'

'Young lady, you will go if I say so!'

'Fine...' I let her drag me, once again, to Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

Clarissa: Worst mistake of my life.

I enter the Pizza place. All my friends are waiting at a table. My best friend, Mary, says 'Hey Riss.' Only she's allowed to do that. Anyway. I sit down, and one of the Animatronics, Chica, walks up to us, holding plates of Pizza. 'Happy Birthday.' The voice inside the metal machine squeaks before Chica walks away. I swear I saw a dark look in the chickens eyes. 'Riss?' It's Mary. 'Yeah?' 'You alright? Cheer up. I know this place has dark memories but still. Don't get too sad.' I nod, and smile. Despite my face being mangled at the top, Mary loves me as a friend. After we eat the pizza, we can go to the play area. 'I'm going to the toilet.' I tell mum, quietly. Mary watches me go and races after me. As we turn into the toilet area I collapse against the wall.

'Clarissa...' Mary says quietly. I look up. 'Someones with us Clarissa. I can feel it. I'm scared.' I wasn't as worried as she was, she says stuff like this, but I walk to her and give her a comforting hug. 'It'll be fine.' I said. Well. I tried to say that, because in the middle of my sentance I was cut off by being whacked around the head. I look to the side, seeing Mary unconcious. Before I do as well, I look up. The animatronics. They were standing still, lifeless. Hung up like a puppet on a string. Until a man walked through. He tapped some buttons on the back of the neck of one, Bonnie, and he grabbed me and Mary. I couldn't even scream.

- Outside, in the play area. -

Clarissas mum was getting worried. She told the manager that her daughter and her daughters best friend had gone to the toilet half an hour ago. Mary's mother was also there. All the kids had gone home. The two mothers went to the bathroom to look. Clarissas mother was holding her 4 year old son. There was blood on the floor in the bathrooms, and Bonnies suit was on the floor, dismantled. 'What's going on?' Demanded the manager. Freddy and Chica, the bear and chicken, came through to clear up the blood and suit. There was a ripped piece of paper on a bit of cloth. _CW Owl named Purity. MS Cat named Cloudy._ 'What does it mean?' Wondered both the mothers.

- 6 years later -

'And... On!' A voice rang through my ears. I open my eyes and look to the side. There was a cat standing next to me. She was brown with one black ear, and black spots on her body. I looked down. I was a white owl, with a black patch on each wing. 'Purity, Cloudy, welcome to your new work place.' To say we were confused was an understatement. 'We found your suits in the back and thought ''Why not?'' ' The man standing infront of us was grinning. 'I'm Mr Fazbear, owner of this place. The other Animatronics will explain everything, but first we have you two a special place.' He lead us through lots of rooms. We passed a stage with a curtain, with an Out-Of-Order sign in front.

We passed through the kitchen, and a room with empty suits and heads, and we walked until we arrived in a massive room. High up was a swinging perch, and in another corner was a seat shaped like a cat basket. The rooms walls were light blue and light green, with pink and purple swirls. 'You will live here and do shows here. The others will explain. Today is all our nights off, so don't worry. Have fun, Purity, Cloudy.' The man, Mr Fazbear, left and we walked around the room. I flapped my wings and surprisingly lifted into the air and sat on the perch. 'Riss! Clarissa!' A voice whispered. I looked down at Cloudy. Flying to her, I laugh.

'What are you on about Cloudy?' I ask. Clarissa. It's a familiar name but I don't know why. 'I'm not Cloudy! Clarissa, I'm Mary!' My body freezes up. 'M... Mary? Mary Spring?' Cloudy nods. 'It was a man controlling Bonnie. We've been asleep for 6 years!' She turned me around and unzipped the costume. I hear a faint gasp as she zips it back up. She looks at me. 'Mum. Mum and Mrs White. Our parents. Our mothers. They must be worried.' We sit in the cat-basket seat area. 'We have a newspaper. Let's read.' I nod, excited but nervous at the same time. What we found, scarred and scared me for life.


End file.
